Kemono Naguriai
Kemono naguriai (meaning beast , fistfight) Background Kemono was born in one of the great clans of his time but when is village was attack and brought to his knees his family fled but soon luckily they found the leaf they then took him in and his familiy went back to fight,he has lived in a house paid buy the hokage naruto where he trains for 15 hours each week.He came from a loyal family they were known for there speed and there ability to absorb chakara. After he became a little older the hokage naruto taught him that his familiy has died in a fight to save his village....and he has sworn to live his life like his parents wanted...so him and naruto are good friends...He also has a huge crush on naruto's daughter Yana uzumaki.(ill make an oc of her too). Personality He is a very self-centered person and he doesnt take a loss very good,he is a friendly guy and he is laid back...he loves to train,and he is very exicted to see some one stronger than him...he always think he has something to prove after a loss and he think he always needs inprovement. Appearance see the photo but on the back of his shirt is a fist with a purple flame. Abilities His chakara nature is something unique and never seen before in ninja history purple flames, Kemono is really good at chakara control he has devloped his own jutsu its called the art of air walking which he can use to walk on air for a limited amount of time.....He is good in hand to hand combat and is very skilled at sword fighting like his father....he also can cook XD Kekkei Genkai The Naguriai clan is known for there kekkei genkai The murasaki kasai (purple flame) the murasaki kasai is a jutsu that only the naguriai clan and the sage of six paths knew about it before the naguriai knew this jutsu they were the weakest clan of there time the sage of six decided to teach them this jutsu because they brought shame to the ninja name.....and after that they became the 5th strongest clan of there time and now the 2nd it was the senju,uchiha,uzumaki,and the saritobi and then the kemono now its the hygua,naguriai,and the saritobi. This is a forrbidden jutsu in there village but the leaf doesnt know that until the chunin exams were he used it against konahamaru and he lost by dq. The jutsu is activated by chaining the hand signs snape,grass,sky,hell (made up) and the user starts to glow purple and the flames form around them at a sorching hot degree and it increase his speed by 3 but the down side is that you take a huge amount of damage using it and you can take away speed and use it for power....and also if you use this technique to long you will burn and explode. Part II He appears after the great war thats going on now and he during the chunin exams where he fights konanhamaru and barley loses and they become rivals,they also become really good friends and they both challege naruto and neji to a 2on2 match and they accept and they went all out because they knew how strong we've become Kemono vs neji and naruto vs konanhamaru of course they lost but put up a good fight,and they bowed they will both win and told them this is every thursday right here and part ways. so they will fight every thursday until kemono and konanhamaru wins. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * spicey foods * hot foods * he loves to train * and he loves to fight * he also love spicey ramen Category:DRAFT